A Fruits Basket Christmas
by kaguragirl14
Summary: It's Christmas, and the Sohmas are going to their cabin in the mountains. Full of akward situations, such as Yuki and Kyo sharing a room, Momiji's bladder problems, and many power shortages. This is my first fan fic so please read and review!
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

Hello All! Today is the first day of Christmas break, and the Sohmas have invites me to go on a skiing trip with them- I've never skied before and am a little nervous- still, Shigure has made Yuki & Kyo promise to teach me how to ski...... Oh, yeah, it's not just the four of us, oh no! Ayame, Hatori, Kagura, Haru, and Momiji are all coming too. We're going to have so much fun! You see, the Sohmas own a cottage up in the mountains (no, not the ones where Kyo was training) where they go for Christmas break every year. This year they invited me. Since kagura and I are the only girls going, Shigure suggested I should bring a friend........

flashback

"We're going skiing?!! In the mountains??!! Oh my, but...but.. I've never skied before, and I would just be causing trouble- I wouldn't want to impose, I mean I would be fine just staying here and waiting for you all to get back and, oh but it's so kind of you to invite me, but I don't want to cause you trouble, oh but....."

Yuki cut her off, putting his fingers on her mouth.

"Miss Honda, if we didn't want to invite you, we wouldn't have. Besides, if you don't want to ski, there are many other activities you can occupy yourself with on the mountains, such as sledding, or building snowmen."

"oh no, I'd love to learn how to ski, I just wouldn't want to cause you any trouble!"

"but you're not causing us any trouble Tohru, the only trouble is if I don't finish these next 500 pages before we go......" Shigure started scribbling madly on a napkin.

"Miss Honda, we would be very happy if you would come with us."

"well, if you're SURE it wouldn't be any trouble.... then I'd love too!"

"oh good. Well then I can scratch another person off my list (shigure stops scribbling madly to scratch something of another piece of paper)- now all we have do is call Momiji and Haru."

"I'll do it. I've been meaning to talk to Haru for a while now." Yuki calmly stated.

"Great... oh, wait, Yuki?"

"Yes."

"I forgot to call someone else too.... Do you think you could ask KAGURA to come?"

shigure smiled as he got back to work. The sound of Kyo attempting to cut the telephone cord, and Yuki stopping him filled the house.

"Oh, Tohru, you might want to invite a friend. Otherwhise it would just be you and Kagura up in the mountains with all of us guys."

"Really? Are you sure?!!!"

"sigh of course I'm sure!"

"well then, I will call a friend right after Yuki-kun is done on the phone!"

exit tohru

"hmmm... I do hope Tohru invites a new friend....a..... high school friend......"

High school girls, high school girls, all for me, high school girls! 1 2 3 high school girls! Yay!

end flashback

SOOOOO...........I asked Hana, but she is going away to visit her grandmother. I asked Uo, but her reponse was, well..."no way in hell I'm spending my Christmas break with orangey and the prince! What's Christmas BREAK for??!! It's so you don't have to spend time with those annoying people you see every day at school! Besides, I hate snow- it's so cold..." Sooo, I have decided to invite Meka. She's an exchange student from the US and has only been at our school a few weeks, but we're good friends already. She gets along well with Yuki and Kyo too, which is even better. We're going to leave in a few hours- once everyone gets here. We have rented a private bus for all of us and our belongings. Oh, well, I'd better go get started with the cooking- I'm making a lunch for everyone to eat on the bus.....


	2. Chapter One: The Gang's All Here

Chapter one: THE GANG'S ALL HERE!

Shigure's POV

Well, I've already packed, I'm not hungry, I've finished 499 of the pages due to my charming yet rather flustered editor, mi, who is currently ransacking my office searching for the pages...heh heh... poor woman, I'd feel sorry for her but I'm just having too much fun harassing her wicked grin I mean, really, it's not like she's even looking hard for them- any idiot would know to check under the rug.... Well maybe not ANY idiot, but you catch my drift. The pitiable woman is now bursting into tears, and hanging on my elbow...

"oh, why do you do this to me??!! I know this may seem funny to you, but I don't care any more! Why won't you give me the pages?! Why? What is it that makes you refuse to turn your work in on time, Shigure-san? Why won't you just write the 500 pages??!!! If you don't start writing soon, they are going to cancel the series! Did you know that? They WILL CANCEL THE SERIES!!!!!!!"

"oh, my. why can't you just accept me for me? Que sera, sera. Now if you don't mind, I have to finish packing my bags- I'm going on a vacation."

"Shigure!!!!! Just give me the pages!!!!!!"

I turned as I was about to leave the room. "you know, you might try looking under the rug."

Heh heh.... I do enjoy torturing that devastated woman- it's just so easy.... Sometimes too easy. I almost feel as if the fun has been sucked out of my writing- my creations are fervently anticipated by my editor, but then she literally tears my writing to pieces 'too wordy' or 'too short a chapter' and sometimes 'you need to revise this and start over'! I hate it! She may be mad at me for teasing her a little, but how do you think I feel? I have no respect. My creativity is being shattered. Slowly but surely, I am being drained of all independent thought. Soon I will be but a zombie who writes exactly what mi says! wow, I think I should write that down......

KYO"S POV

Why did that damn dog have to invite Kagura? Her of all people! He knows she's just gonna wreck his house again! She always does that... I wish she'd just leave me the hell alone! Why can't she get it through her thick skull that I DON"T LIKE HER?! She's so ...so...pig-headed, she just never stops. This vacation is gonna SUCK. It's gonna suck really bad. And why does that damn Haru have to come? He'll just turn black, and cause all sorts of trouble! and Momiji! He doesn't know how to ski! He's never even been to the mountains before, so why's HE coming? Maybe I should just stay here.... Then I wouldn't have to go with all of those idiots....images of Tohru flash through his head... no, I couldn't bear to spend Christmas vacation with out her......

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT YOU DAMN RAT!!!!!!!!!"

Tohru POV

Alright then! I'm all packed, the food's done, now all we have to is wait for everyo- ding dong! oh, yay! Everyone's here!!!!

"they're here! Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, THEY'RE HERE!!!"

I run over just as the door is opening. In walks Haru, Momiji, Kagura, and Hatori.

"Guten Tag, Tohru-kun!"

"Oh, hi Momiji! Hello Haru, Kagura, Hatori-san"

"'sup?"

"Hi Tohru passionately embraces Tohru (for you slow people, WITHOUT TRANSFORMING)"

"Good afternoon Tohru."

"come on in everybody, why don't you join Yuki in the TV room. I'll go tell Kyo you're here..."

"Oh, Kyo, where is he? Where is my love??!! How could you let him run away Tohru?"

"ummm... I haven't seen him in a while...."

A crazed Kyo peeked his head around the corner of the hallway, saw Kagura, and ran for the hills, or rather the back yard.

"KYO-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY LOVE, HOW HAVE YOU BEEN??!! WHY DIDN'T YOU RETURN MY CALLS? DID SHIGURE NOT GIVE YOU MY MESSAGES??!! I mean.... I did call seventeen times... SEVENTEEN TIMES!!!! eyes twinkle madly DID YOU NOT GET MY MESSAGE SEVENTEEN TIMES KYO?? IS THAT IT, IS THAT WHY YOU DIDN'T CALL?? ANSWER, DAMN YOU! ......"

ding-dong

"oh! Meka must be here! Everyone, come meet my friend Meka!"

I ran frantically to answer the door

"hi Meka!"

"hey girl!"

"um... Meka, come on in, there are some people or you to meet....(they walk into the TV room) Meka, this is Haru" – Haru looks up from fixing Yuki's tie- "'sup?" "not much, you?" Meka responds. Haru gives her a half smile, and continues 'fixing' Yuki's tie. "...And this is Momiji..." "Ja! It is good to meet a friend of Tohru's from school!" "... awwww! He's so cute! How old are ya, little guy?" "....uhmmm, Meka, Momiji goes to our school." "as in.. like... HIGH SCHOOL?!" "um, yeah...".........."much kewl! So, like how many grades did ya have to skip?" sigh (I gues there's no point trying to explain it to her now....) "...and you know Yuki.... Oh! This is Hatori-san, he is a Sohma also, he's the Sohma family doctor.""Woah! Dude! A doctor? ...hmm..yeah, you look like a doctor..... nice to meet ya!" (Meka extends her hand to him) "huuunm? On um... nice to meet you too." Hatori managed, careully avoiding her gaze, turning a little pink."...know Shigure, so let's go outside....Kagura.... friend of mine...."


	3. Chapter Two: On the Road Again

Prolouge

Hello All! Today is the first day of Christmas break, and the Sohmas have invites me to go on a skiing trip with them- I've never skied before and am a little nervous- still, Shigure has made Yuki & Kyo promise to teach me how to ski...... Oh, yeah, it's not just the four of us, oh no! Ayame, Hatori, Kagura, Haru, and Momiji are all coming too. We're going to have so much fun! You see, the Sohmas own a cottage up in the mountains (no, not the ones where Kyo was training) where they go for Christmas break every year. This year they invited me. Since kagura and I are the only girls going, Shigure suggested I should bring a friend........

flashback

"We're going skiing?!! In the mountains??!! Oh my, but...but.. I've never skied before, and I would just be causing trouble- I wouldn't want to impose, I mean I would be fine just staying here and waiting for you all to get back and, oh but it's so kind of you to invite me, but I don't want to cause you trouble, oh but....."

Yuki cut her off, putting his fingers on her mouth.

"Miss Honda, if we didn't want to invite you, we wouldn't have. Besides, if you don't want to ski, there are many other activities you can occupy yourself with on the mountains, such as sledding, or building snowmen."

"oh no, I'd love to learn how to ski, I just wouldn't want to cause you any trouble!"

"but you're not causing us any trouble Tohru, the only trouble is if I don't finish these next 500 pages before we go......" Shigure started scribbling madly on a napkin.

"Miss Honda, we would be very happy if you would come with us."

"well, if you're SURE it wouldn't be any trouble.... then I'd love too!"

"oh good. Well then I can scratch another person off my list (shigure stops scribbling madly to scratch something of another piece of paper)- now all we have do is call Momiji and Haru."

"I'll do it. I've been meaning to talk to Haru for a while now." Yuki calmly stated.

"Great... oh, wait, Yuki?"

"Yes."

"I forgot to call someone else too.... Do you think you could ask KAGURA to come?"

shigure smiled as he got back to work. The sound of Kyo attempting to cut the telephone cord filled the house.

"Oh, Tohru, you might want to invite a friend. Otherwhise it would just be you and Kagura up in the mountains with all of us guys."

"Really? Are you sure?!!!"

"sigh of course I'm sure!"

"well then, I will call a friend right after Yuki-kun is done on the phone!"

Tohru sat quietly, doodling pretty flowers on the grocery list.

"hmmm... I do hope Tohru invites a new friend....a..... high school friend......" Shigure's eyes start to roll back into his head, as images of what Tohru's friend might look like flooded through his sick little mind.

end flashback

SOOOOO...........I asked Hana, but she is going away to visit her grandmother. I asked Uo, but her reponse was, well...

"no way in hell I'm spending my Christmas break with orangey and the prince! What's Christmas BREAK for??!! It's so you don't have to spend time with those annoying people you see every day at school! Besides, I hate snow- it's so cold..."

I have decided to invite Meka. She's an exchange student from the US and has only been at our school a few weeks, but we're good friends already. She gets along well with Yuki and Kyo too, which is even better. We're going to leave in a few hours- once everyone gets here. We have rented a private bus for all of us and our belongings. Oh, well, I'd better go get started with the cooking- I'm making a lunch for everyone to eat on the bus.....

a/n: ok...... my first furuba fan fic........sorry, i know my tohru person is a ditz and has no personaltiy and is'nt a reliable narrator- i plan to improve! please read and rate, i would like loooove responses- and helpful criticism is welcome! PLEASE read and rate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 3: Momiji’s song, a trip gone wr...

Chapter 3: Momiji's song, a trip gone wrong, and an unlikely paring

Disclaimer: oh Kyo-kun, my darling! I do not own thee! (Nor any of the other lovely fruits basket characters blows nose ......I am so sad, methinks I shall cry now! starts to sob

Author Note: Thank you soooo much to all those who reviewed, keep 'em coming!

Sorry about my errors. I'm new to this. Enjoy my latest Chapter in Fruits basket Christmas...wow, that's a lame title. Okay, if you have any ideas about what I should change the title to, send 'em to me. Thanks again for reviewing, ideas and helpful criticism are always welcome!

- This has been a NOTE FROM The Author

"ALL RIGHT, EVERBODY OUT!"

The bus driver screamed half and hour later to group of sleeping teens (and a few people who are just teens in their minds).

"Mommy, five more minutes...." (Ayame)

"Backpacks! No, it's MY BACKPACK! MINE!!!!" (Gure-san)

"Whaa... oh, okay. EVERYBODY UP NOW!" (Hatori)

The groggy (and one still asleep) teens commenced unloading their 'stuff', and heading up the hill to the cabin.

"Oh, Miss Honda, we might not have mentioned, but we have a bit of a hike before we are really AT the cabin.....so if you want, I can carry your bags." Yuki shifted is own bags into his left hand, and held his right out expectantly.

"Oh no Yuki, I'll be ok. And besides, I know how Sohma-kun gets sick so easily- I wouldn't want you to overexert yourself

Yuki gave her a half smile and continued up the hill.

Tohru struggled with her bags, but managed to get them up the hill.

"Come on my darling, what sort of husband to-be would you be if you don't help me carry my bags!"

"Get away from me you stupid boar!"

"Oh, the fresh mountain air inhale it's so calming exhale don't you love it Gure-San?"

"You'd better carry my bags before you make me mad!!!"

"Oh yes, it's such a treat to able to get away from all the fuss and noise in the city. inhales the air tingles inside of my lungs, and revigorates me giving me the strength to carry on up the hill."

Pow! Kyo flies down the hill "oh, my love! Are you alright?!! Who did this to you??!!!"

sigh "Is Kyo-kun playing with Kagura again?? Now, now, Kyon-Kichi, don't bother poor little Kagura."

"Why if I wasn't pinned down to the ground right now...."

Meanwhile, Momiji Meka and Haru are talking about their favorite types of music.

"Well, I've never really liked rap...I'm more of a rock guy."

"Yeah, me too! I don't like rap or heavy metal- I'm rock all the way!" giggles

_She's so cute when she laughs. I just wish Christmas break was going to last longer. _

"Haru... earth to Haru....! Ooooh! Haru is thinking about Meka isn't he?"

Haru was suddenly called out of his dazed state and stared at Momiji who decided to stop right then.

"What performers/ groups do you like?"

"Well.... I kinda like classic rock too... so I like the Beatles, Aerosmith, and Jimi Hendrix.... And oh, I don't know... I guess I like music in general... how about you?"

"Led Zeppelin."

"That's it??"

"No... I like Aerosmith and Hendrix too....oh yeah, and Rolling Stones."

"Mmm... how could I have forgotten the stones..."

"I like to write my own songs! :P"

"You ...do?" Meka stared at Momiji, thoroughly startled.

"Yep! Wanna hear one?!"

"ummm... ok...."

Well... here it is:

_Good morning sun_

_Today will be fun_

_We'll sing and dance_

_Frolic and prance_

_Oh today will be fun_

_Fun in the sun!_

"What do you think?!"

vacant stares

"Oh! Look everyone! It's the cabin!" Tohru pointed at the top of the hill which was clearly in view "we're almost there!"

Yuki was at the top of the hill, Kyo running as fast as he can to get away from Kagura. Hatori is pulling out the keys from his left pocket; Aya and Shigure are trying to look up Meka's skirt. (They 'dropped' their pencils.) Meka notices after a moment, and uses a kickboxing technique that leaves them covered in snow. In fact they were so covered in snow they looked like snow drifts.

"Ooh! Tohru! That patch of snow just 'muuumphed' !"

"it seems to be trying to communicate with the helpless ball of lard next to it." Yuki stated, grim. "it's what you deserve you pervert!"

meanwhile, Tori-san has just unlocked the door and entered the dusty cabin. It was made of a nice cherry colored wood and had several windows on the upper floor. The window panes were dusty, and no one could not see in, but Meka sensed something moving around up there...

"EARTH TO MEKA!!!!" Momiji was dancing in front of me, trying to catch my attention by waving his hands in front of her face. Only problem with that was that he was too short.

"sorry.. I guess I sort of spaced out for a second there." She laughed nervously, and tried to smile, but failed.

_I must look really stupid...is that what he thinks of me? Some stupid girl? _

"um, Meka, why don't we go inside- it's kind of snowing out here?" Haru looked at em expectantly. I turned into mush, but somehow managed to make my mush legs walk me into the cabin.

"wow! It's really gorgeous!" Tohru squealed, just as she walked into a cobweb. "ooh!"

"would everyone please come into the living room..." Hatori Motioned with his hand for us to enter the room. We filed in, school kid fashion, the two snowballs following us...._wow, how can someone as cool as Haru be related to two pervs like them?_ I thought to myself. Hatori then began to explain the rules...

"we will all participate in doing the chores- each person will be given something they can do- let's see... Cooking Duty goes to...Tohru and Kyo; Laundry goes to Yuki and Kagura; And the rest of you will be helping Ayame, Shigure and I clean the cabin."

At this point Ayame and Shigure had melted and joined Hatori in the front of the room. Ayame made goofy faces and held up bunny ears, while Shigure continued on the list of rules.

"There are three bedrooms upstairs for all of you youngsters- Tori, Aaya and I will share the master bedroom down here." He pointed across the hall. "you know where to find us- only interrupt us if it's an emergency." He stopped and turned to Ayame, who stepped forward."

"the definition of 'Emergency' in Ayame Sohma's Book of Me, is: if any of the many body parts fall off, you sprain, and/or break something (like my special lamp); OR if you need help deciding what to wear, or break a nail."

We stared at him, he giggled, Hatori grabbed him by the collar and yanked him backwards.

"Alright, I'm sure you're all ready to choose your rooms now... oh, and you MAY choose your roommates...well... I guess you can go now."

By the end of the sentence everyone had rushed up the stairs, dragging their heavy suitcases up with them.

Tohru was a little slow on the dragging her things upstairs, as was Momiji. They found themselves entering the room at the end of the hall.

"OH!" Tohru gasped, her eyes bugging out, "It's so BEAUTIFUL!!!!!!!!!!!"

the room did have a certain...umm charm to it, but, as usual, Tohru made the very best out of things. She set her suitcase on the bottom bunk, and Momiji struggled to get his on the top bunk. They started to unpack.

Yuki made a left at the top of the stairs, and found himself in the same room he had 'sensed' motion in. A little perturbed, he told himself, _it's just a room- there's nothing in her, it must have been my imagination..._ he was still a little unsure, but he put his bag on the bottom bunk, anyways. Then he went downstairs to make a cup of tea.

Meka and Haru both made a right at the top of the steps, and entered the same room. Meka's mouth dropped open in wonder, as she looked up a the ceiling- it was covered in paintings of the Zodiac. She sighed, dazzled by it's splendor, then she noticed Haru standing next to her.

"Oh, um.. you can have it... I'll find another room." Haru mumbled, trying to contain the fact that he loved the ceiling too.

"Oh, no! I couldn't...I'll move..." Meka looked back at the stars, and sighed again. Then she shook her head as if to clear it. "how about we share it- there are two beds, I'll take one, you'll take the other, okay?"

Haru nodded, and turned towards Meka. Then he smiled, and she smiled back, and they entered the room.

Kyo was a little late in getting a room, due to the fact that Kagura was chasing him around the cabin, yelling things about sleeping together. He managed to loose her after a short while, and ran into the first room he could find and locked the door. He put his suitcase on the top bunk (someone had already put theirs on the bottom bunk), and began doing his morning practice routine to calm himself.

Poor Kagura was left outside, half-frozen, her torso dumped in a snow drift. By the time she managed to get out, everyone had chosen their rooms already and had settled in. She didn't want to interrupt Haru and Meka who were talking (well, Haru was talking, and Meka was giggling...) She tried to open one door, but it was locked. She tried banging on it, but she just could not manage to open it- it was almost as if someone on the inside was leaning on the door so that she couldn't get in... The last room's door had been flung wide open. As she entered the last bedroom, warm, friendly sunbeams hit her face. She looked around, and saw pink wallpaper and posters of Hello Kitty on the walls. Tohru was unrolling a fuzzy pink bathrobe and hanging it up in the closet. Momiji was bouncing on his bunk. There was another single bed, tucked away in the corner. Kagura smiled for the first time that afternoon.

The Mabudachi trio was unpacking their bags downstairs in their bedroom when the lights went out. Several shrieks could be heard from upstairs.

"oh no, whatever shall we do?" asked Aaya, his eyes rolling to the ceiling. He then turned to Gure who returned his wicked grin.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO UP TO?!" roared Hatori the last time he had seen them like this was when they were about to bomb the Japanese room, and that was in high school...

he didn't get a response as Aaya and Gure had headed off in the direction of the stairs.

Meanwhile.....

Yuki had just stated his cup of tea, and had left the pot on the stove. He left the kitchen when he saw Ayame coming. He headed upstairs with his half-full teacup. He turned his door handle, but it was locked. Yuki karate-kicked the door and it swung open, revealing a confused Kyo practicing his 'moves'.

"I never knew you did disco." Said Yuki, startled by what he had just seen.

"I didn't do any thing! You must have been seeing things or something- and what are you doing in here? This is MY ROOM!" Yuki yawned and transferred his cup of tea to his other hand and started walking over to the bedside table. When he reached the table, he put down his cup of tea and gestured towards the suitcase on the bottom bunk. Kyo stared at it, trying to make out the name tag on it in the increasing dark (it was dusk and the sun was setting) the name tag read 'Sohma, Yuki'. Kyo groaned, knowing he was in for a looong night.

Author's Note: whoo! I wrote a (slightly) longer chapter. You like? You don't like? R&R!!!!! It means so much to me to get feedback from my viewers, and if anyone has any ideas, I will try to incorporate them...somehow... next chapter will be up soon: P in the meantime, check out my other stories- Ayame's Journal, and Yuki's Big Secret. They're pretty good, if I don't say so myself

My next chapter, "IF YOU GIVE A BOY A LIGHTER", will include:

A power surge

No hot water

Ayame breaking a nail

And a little bit of....

FLUFF!

(Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!! I am apologizing right now for trying to write fluff.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter Four: Bipolarity

Chapter Four: Bipolarity

Okay....this is not called 'if you give a boy a lighter'. The powers that be moved to me change my mind. I will however, include something about lighters in one of my coming chapters.... Thank you to all my reviewers!!! Keep them coming! And whatever you do, ABSOLUTELY NO SUGAR-COATING!!!!!

* * *

The dulcet laughter of a certain teenage female could be heard throughout the entire cabin. No one had the heart to break up Meka and Haru, however, and since no one really minded, they didn't move towards stopping it.

Hatori took a flashlight and put on his coat, and went outside to find out what went wrong with the electricity. He came back five minutes later, rather miffed.

Tohru and Momiji had come down to the living room where there were lots of candles and flashlights (they were afraid of the dark). Kagura came too (she wanted to be with Tohru). Ayame and Shigure were not to be found, Meka and Haru were still up in their room (sorry, i have yet to do something to them...but don't worry evil grin) and Yuki was unpacking. Kyo was, of all places, on the roof. He had shimmied up the drainpipe and used his lovely feline agility to not fall off the slanted slope of the cabin's roof. He was having a jolly time of it up there until it started to snow again. Then he just got even angrier, and started cursing.

"Well....we have some bad news, and some good news...the good news is that the hot water and gas stoves are still working...the bad news is that we have just experienced a power surge which can not be reversed without some mandatory pieces of misshapen metal. Fortunately, they're Japanese, so we don't have to look very hard unlike the stupid Americans who can't even make boiler pieces on their own..." Hatori had begun to babble about stupid Americans, and Tohru and Momiji were scared to death at the thought of no electricity.

Hatori promptly left the living room, to get himself a hot water pad for his sore, half-frozen head. He came back a moment later.

"Okay...I would like to take back what I just said...the hot water is not working either."

Then he went to go lie down and take an aspirin. He had bought a family size bottle especially for this trip. He took it out, and just dumped a handful down his throat, not even bothering to notice that the bottle had a _warning_ posting on it. It read: _warning: do not take more than three aspirin at a time._ Hatori had just swallowed seventeen. Suddenly, he felt rather woozy and decided to take a brief nap.

"so...which bed do you want?"

"um...i really don't care...you can pick first."

"really?"

"yeah."

"okay..." Meka plopped down on the closest bed. She closed her eyes and smiled. Then she jumped up, opened her eyes and dropped onto the other bed. She then did the same to that. "I'll take the first bed...it's more comfortable."

Haru couldn't help but smile. She was so cute, and friendly...she was bubbly and preppy, but he liked her...and he thought she liked him too by the way she was behaving. Haru just hoped that he would not snap...he didn't want to do anything he would regret tot his girl...he actually liked her...

Kyo's ass was frozen to the roof. He flailed his feet around, stomping them on the roof trying to catch someone's attention. Eventually, he did.... Kagura's. She climbed swiftly up the side of the building, and rushed over to Kyo.

"Oh Kyo my darling! All you all right?!"

"No dammit, I AM NOT ALL RIGHT!"

"well...you don't have to be so...._mean about it!!_ Kagura's collided with Kyo's as her forceful head but sent him flying over to the other side of the roof.

"Hey...thanks, you got me unstuck." Kyo mumbled in Kagura's general direction as he jumped off the side of the roof. Kagura started running towards, Kyo and went flying off the roof and fell into a snow drift way down below, her feet sticking up in the air.

Meanwhile, Yuki, Momiji and Tohru were playing Dai Hin Min (rich man, poor man). Haru and Meka joined them, smiling and holding hands.

"Ooooh! Haru and Meka are _holding hands!_" squealed a delighted Momiji. One glance from Haru however silenced the hyper bunny.

"Yuki, why don't you cut the deck?" Suggested a quiet Haru.

"Umm...all right then.." Yuki picked up the cards and shuffled and dealt them.

Kyo came running in form the cold, mumbling things about hot water and fast.

"Umm...Kyo-Kun?" Tohru barely even whispered. Kyo's head turned.

"Uh?"

"...there is no hot water..." The red headed teen's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. He then threw Yuki and Haru a look that was meant for them to understand only. He then ran upstairs at the speed of light. The card-players could hear him running tub water upstairs and cursing in several different languages.

"Umm...why is Kyo-kun so worried about hot water?" asked a confuzzled Tohru. Yuki blushed and Haru just shook his head.

"Well then...let's continue our game, shall we?" asked Meka, who understood completely, somewhat to her surprise.

"Okay...you can go first." Haru smiled at her. she smiled back, and shifted a little closer to him.

"Umm....two nines" Meka put the cards down in the center of the table.

"two kings" Momiji giggled and twirled his hair the same way Meka was.

"uh....I pass, i guess" Tohru smiled unsure of herself.

"hmm...three sixes." Yuki commented as he threw down the cards so that everyone could see them.

"damn!....well, then, i guess this won't be such a bad deal for you Yuki...revolution!" Haru showed the entire table his complete set of threes.

After a cold bath (hell, it's better than nothing), Kyo joined the small group again.

"where ever did that perverted dog and that damn snake go off to?" Kyo asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"umm... i _think_ they're in the upstairs closet...they sure have been up there for a while...maybe they're playing cards or something.." Tohru looked at her watch. Kyo and the rest of the table (except Momiji who was sucking on some salt water taffy) were completely astounded at her outright stupidity. Yuki put his arm on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Miss Honda. I'm sure they'll show up sooner or later."

"Okey-day!" Tohru grinned, and Yuki melted into a little rat puddle.

After approximately five minutes, Kyo was already yelling at Haru for alleged 'cheating'...

"That's right you damn pansy, you get on out of your chair! Serves you right for playing some cheap tricks like that! I'm gonna show you how to play cards!" sneered an idiotic Kyo.

"Why don't you just shut the hell up." snap "who the fuck do you think you are? I'm gonna show you, ya punk! I'm gonna pulverize you!" Haru assumed his fighting stance to the left of the card table. Kyo stood up too, not one to chicken out of a fight.

_Damn it all. Why the hell did I have to make him go all black..._ Kyo thought to himself.

Tohru had gone over to the wall, as far away from the fighting as she could be. She tugged Momiji over with her, too. Yuki joined them, not hugged to wall like Tohru- more like standing in front of her to protect her from Black Haru. Meka was still sitting on the ground when Kyo first hit Haru. Once she realized that they would actually be fighting she jumped to her feet, but not moving from her spot. Kyo kicked Haru, and then punched him sending him flying. Then Haru jumped back up and socked Kyo straight across the face. His fist scraped Kyo's nose, sending blood everywhere.

"You afraid of a little blood pansy-boy?!!" taunted Black Haru.

"In your dreams you bastard!" screamed the blood-lusting Kyo. Tohru was terrified, Momiji was playing with his earrings, and Yuki was just trying to make sure no one got seriously hurt, and that the furniture stayed mainly in one piece. Meka had not moved form the spot where she was sitting before. She was standing staring at the battle raging across the room. Finally she turned to Yuki, calmly asking,

"Don't tell me...Haru's bipolar?"

"Yep."  
"...Great..." Meka said to herself, a new light in her eyes, "....So...if there's something that triggers him to change into this violent person, there is a way to make him change back, right?"

"Um...I guess, no one's ever really tried- but that one time when i had an asthma attack, he totally snapped out of it..." Yuki stopped mid-sentence as Haru turned and strode cockily over to him. He grasped Yuki's chin, pulling his face upwards so that Yuki was looking him in the eyes.

"You're next Yuki! And then I'm gonna get that girlfriend of yours!" he pointed at Tohru who was cowering behind Yuki's back.

"you so much as touch a hair on her head, and you'll be sorry." Replied a furious Yuki.

"He ever done anything to you?" asked Meka.

"Um...no....but he always threatens to...and he did try, once to..." Tohru stopped as Yuki's eyes dilated and he whirled around.

"He tried to do WHAT!"

"Oh...it's nothing..." Tohru blushed and turned away, while Yuki tried to get her to tell him.

Kyo punched Haru in the stomach sending him flying to Meka's feet. First he looked up her skirt, and grinned like a mad man.

"Hmmm....those are some bug-ugly panties." Haru grinned at her, while Meka just stared at him, surprised.

"I'm coming for you." Then she too, grinned. Her normally grey eyes turned a bright green.

"Sure, whatever you say- any time any where. I'll be there." Haru looked a little surprised.

"So you just bring it on you bastard, cause you ain't gonna touch a hair on my head without my consent!" Meka stormed. Haru slowly stood up again, ignoring Kyo, and instead facing Meka.

"Never thought he'd stoop so low as to fight a girl..." Kyo muttered, bewildered by Meka's sudden change in attitude. Tohru stared and chewed her fingernails down to their quick's as her friend fought with Haru. Momiji just twiddled his thumbs and Yuki still stood trying to protect Tohru in case Haru changed his mind. Kyo stood frozen in his spot, amazed by Meka.

"hy-ah!" she kicked him the stomach. Then he hit her over the head, leaving her in a somewhat dazed state. Then he advanced on her, trying to knock her onto the ground. Meka smiled and punched him across the face so hard that Haru was sent flying backwards. Then she stood up gracefully, still trash-talking Haru.

"That's right you asshole, you sure as hell ain't gonna do nothing to me- and if you even touch Tohru over there I'll give you more to deal with!" Haru grinned,

"Hmmm...I like 'em feisty..." then he knocked Meka's legs out from under her, knocking her to the ground. She jumped back up, but he leaned in on her, causing her momentum to work against her. As she tried to stand, Haru leaned in on her, pinning her to the floor, his eyes twinkled mischievously, as he leant forward towards Meka. Then to everyone's surprise, Meka pushed him off of her, so that she was on top if him.

She then did the strangest, most un-Meka like thing Tohru had ever seen; she kissed him.

Momiji pointed and laughed so hard he wet his pants, and Tohru had to take him upstairs, to get changed. Yuki turned away, embarrassed, as did Kyo. As they walked out of the room, they turned to look at each other.

"God damn it all- it looks like we've got ourselves another Haru." Kyo said to Yuki, and he stomped up the stairs to his room. Yuki followed him, delicately stepping on the old stairs so not to make disturbing creaking noises. Oh his way up, he passed the closet. For some reason he was compelled to open it, while doing so, shielding his virgin eyes from any obscenity he might see. To his utter, outright surprise, Shigure and Ayame were sitting in the coat closet fully clothed, holding flashlights, drinking hot cocoa and playing old maid. Yuki closed the door and fled to his bed room, for once in his life hoping that Kyo would be angry at him- at last that would make sense....

About five minutes later

Hatori stumbled out of his bed. Staggering all around the room,

"damn...so this is what a drug overdose is..." he attempted walking to the kitchen for some cold water, but instead went into the living room (he's a little disoriented) saw Meka and Haru still currently engaged in a lip-lock .

"Uuuun...GET A ROOM!" Hatori belched, as he startled the lovers, who quickly broke apart, their eyes returning to their normal colors, rather embarrassed and somewhat confused by what had just transpired. Hatori turned around and slumped down on his bed for another nap.

Momiji had on his pajamas, Tohru in hers, and they were giggling and telling each other jokes.

"...and then the farmer says to the doctor, that wasn't my pig- that was my wife!" Tohru was rolling around on the floor laughing, while Momiji laughed so hard he wet himself (again). This went on for a short while until Momiji had run out of pajamas that were not soaked in urine. He gladly wore Tohru's spare nightgown, and promptly stopped wetting his pants.

They were about to turn off the lights, when Tohru noticed that Kagura was missing. She got up and started to look for her, but couldn't find her anywhere.

She went into Yuki's room, where she found Yuki and Kyo dancing to old Disco music. Yuki was doing the funky chicken and Kyo was learning the funky chicken. Tohru ran over and turned off the tape player, upsetting the two uneasy boys. She then told them the news about Kagura, and Yuki rushed to her side to help her. Kyo however...

"The hell with it! We'd all be happier if she didn't show up! she doesn't do anyone any good- all she does is cause trouble. i hope she freezes to death." Kyo then got in bed and faced the wall.

Yuki ran to get Ayame and Shigure (who were still in the closet, and YES, they were fully clothed) who searched for Kagura all over the cabin, and even outside. They tried to wake Hatori, but he was out cold, for the second time that evening. Around ten o'clock, everyone just gave up and went to bed.

"Well...maybe she went home or something..." Ayame sleepily commented, as he with his arms wrapped around Shigure, headed to his own warm bed. They went to 'sleep' willingly, while Tohru was too afraid for Kagura to sleep. Yuki not really wanting to go back to his bedroom with a sulking Kyo, sat down on the sofa. Tohru sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He turned so that his chest was to her back, and they fell asleep on the sofa in that position.

They were discovered snoring softly early the next morning by Hatori, who was back in his current state of mind. He smiled to himself and went into the kitchen to make some coffee. He did not remember last night, nor what he had seen or done- only that he'd done something that had now brought on a splitting headache. After drinking the coffee, he went into his bags, and produced an aspirin bottle. He took a handful of aspirin, but only ate three. The rest he put in his pocket for later (this time he read the instructions).

He put on a coat, and went once again outside to try and fix the electricity. This time it was light outside, and he realized what was missing. He put three aspirin into the small interstices in the machine, filling in the gaps. The electricity came back on with a loud _craaack!_ The _craaack_ woke the sleepy teens- it was either that or Ayame's high pitched shrieking. When Hatori entered the house again, he saw Ayame running around like a chicken with its head cut off. He stood in the way of his path, blocking any other possible direction for him to run in.

"Aya...what could possibly be so wrong that you have woken up the entire cabin with your screams?" Ayame held out his left hand to show Hatori. Hatori saw, to his surprise an engagement ring on his ring finger, but decided not to ask. He then noticed Ayame's French manicures nails- the pinky was chipped. Hatori whacked Ayame over the head with the hardest book he could find (Charles's Book of Laws, a seven hundred and thirty six page hardback treachery that no one had every actually read. Everyone just assumed what he said about gases was true, and left it at that.)

Yuki yawned and stretched, but halfway through stretching realized that Tohru was still cuddled up against him, snug as a bug in a rug (i love that phrase!). He smiled, and brushed her hair out of her eyes. He would wait a few minutes before waking her...it's just that she was so cute when she was asleep. Her mouth was slightly open, but as always she was smiling. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing lightly through her nose. She was beautiful. Yuki smiled to himself, gazing down at her, as her eyes fluttered open.

"OH! ...um...good morning Yuki-kun!" Tohru smiled and hastily got up so that she was no longer touching Yuki. He smiled back at her, sad that he could not feel the gentle caress of her skin against his. However, he helped her up and they entered the kitchen to make breakfast.

"...Okay...well then! What do you think everyone wants for breakfast?"

"hmmm....how about miso soup with leeks?" Tohru giggled,

"No Yuki! You know how much Kyo hates leeks...well, why don't we go ask him?"

on the way upstairs, Tohru asked Yuki,

"um....isn't Kyo-kun supposed to help cook?"

"Humph! I doubt that stupid cat would ever willingly lift a finger to help do anything as...un-masculine as 'women's work'." Yuki stated, glowering. (sorry, i don't think that that cooking is 'women's work' nor does Yuki, but Kyo mentions it later on....maybe...) Tohru looked a little upset, but knocked lightly on Kyo's door. No answer. Then Yuki karate-kicked it open. Kyo was standing in the corner, pulling up his pants. He blushed, and Tohru said, "EEP!" and turned around quickly.

"Um...Kyo-kun, i was wondering what you would like for breakfast?"

"...I'm helping you cook, right?"

"Oh! Um....yes, i suppose so..."

"Great. Then how about some mochi- that's easy to make."

"Okay. Meet me downstairs when you are ready." Kyo stepped out of his room, headed for the boy's bathroom. Yuki then entered his bedroom. Tohru, realizing she had not freshened up yet, race down the hall to hers. Momiji was buttoning up a flowery purple blouse that he had bought in the juniors department at the mall. He smiled at Tohru who was rummaging through the armoire, searching for something. She triumphantly pulled out a cute, pink hooded mini-dress which she turned towards the wall, and put on (Let's just say that she considers Momiji a small child, no matter his age). Then she grabbed her toothbrush and raced into the girl's bathroom where she brushed her teeth and washed her face rapidly before heading back downstairs to the kitchen. Kyo came down in a minute and they made mochi together.

Haru woke up, licking his dry lips. To his surprise they were cherry-flavored. He then realized that he must have turned black last night and done something to Meka.... problem was, he couldn't remember how far they got...Meka slowly got up, looking as flustered as he was...then they both said at the same time, 

"Look: i'm sorry about last night, i don't know what got into me-"they stopped and looked back at each other.

"you first." Haru offered.

"Thanks...Um...you see, I was diagnosed as bipolar at the age of three....and well, i have been known to do stupid things...often things that i will regret when i become my alter ego...I really can't explain it and i'm really am sorry about last night..." Meka blushed and looked up to meet Haru's eyes. They were full of sympathy.

"i know exactly how you fell...I'm bipolar too...and yes, i do some very stupid things sometimes...I didn't mean to hurt you....I'm also sorry about last night..." Meka smiled.

"umm....Haru...I really can't remember what happened last night...only that i have these huge bruises on my legs...she turned her back to him to show him the bruises.

"Oh!" Haru looked down at the floor. "....i'm sorry- i'm so sorry...it's all my fault.... It's all my fault....i'm so sorry..." Meka turned around to see a tear roll down Haru's face.

"no! it's okay, don't cry....i'm fine, really....i get beat up all the time- i'm a tough girl, honestly! Hey look....Haru....it's okay....it really is." She brushed his spiky white hair off of his forehead. Haru had stopped crying and was smiling at her, until she touched his head. He grimaced, and gently removed her hand from his head.

"How the hell did Kyo hurt me so much...he usually barely even touches me...let alone this..." Haru put Meka's fingertips on the large swollen sore spot on his head.

"You know...Kyo didn't do that..." Yuki said from the doorway with a small smile. The color drained from Haru and Meka's face.

"I'm sorry Yuki...did i try to fight you?" Yuki shook his head, smiling. Meka hid her face with her hands.

"Then who hit me?" asked a nonplussed Haru, turning when Meka whispered,

"....I did." Haru was shocked, but then he smiled.

"Well....you certainly pack a punch, don't you?" Meka looked up at Haru, who was grinning.

"I'm sorry....i told you i was bipolar, but i didn't tell you....you see, i used to hang out with street gangs in America...now when i turn into my alter ego, i get really violent, and use street-fighting techniques..." Meka's lower lip trembled, "i'm sorry...i didn't mean to hurt you..."

"hey- i started it... and anyways, it's my fault- i should never have tried to hurt you..." Haru smiled wistfully, as he reached for Meka's hand.

"Oh....um...Yuki?" asked an embarrasses Meka, "What exactly did we...um...DO last night? ...that is to say, we both forget..." Yuki looked a little shocked, then he blushed.

"You mean....you can't remember?" the two bipolar teens shook their head. To their surprise Yuki started to laugh.

"Well...Haru was fighting Kyo when Kyo knocked him backwards into Meka... he... um ...looked up her skirt" Haru blushed, "and then you started fighting each other....Meka, it kinda looked like _you_ snapped too...i mean, you were cursing at him and fighting ferociously..." Meka blushed this time. "...and then you kind of...well, that is to say...Haru you knocked Meka to the ground, and tried to pin her down," Haru turned bright pink, refusing to meet Meka's eyes. "...and then Meka pushed him off of her, and well..." Meka looked up, rather anxious. "...well, um....you started kissing him. That's about it....." Yuki said and turned to go.

"Wait...Yuki...what happened after that, do you know?" asked Meka anxiously, twirling her hair.

"um....we went upstairs when you two started making out....but you guys came upstairs to your room about...um...maybe five minutes later?" Meka sighed with relief, still embarrassed about what she had done last night...She turned to Haru, who was not looking at her. Then their eyes meet. They started laughing.

"Wow...I'm sorry, i guess i was just really worried, that's all.... But everything's okay, right?" Meka asked.

"Yep. Everything's fine...except _my head_."

"Oh...sorry..." Meka tried unsuccessfully to hide a small laugh.

"no, it's fine...i should be apologizing for what i tried to do to you..."

"Hey- no worries...and besides, i was the one doing it, not you."

"Um, Haru? I know this may sound strange, but can you think of anything that might trigger your alter ego?" asked Meka, anxiously.

"well....Kyo. That idiot- he's always getting me all riled up for nothing..."

"okay....well that certainly helps...and what about something that changes you back?"

Haru blushed furiously as he turned away from Meka. He was letting her answer that one.

"....OH!..." Meka blushed too, realizing what had changed Haru back (her kissing him).

"umm....Meka?"

"Yeah?"

"There's just one thing about me...it kind of has to do with my bipolarity...just don't hug me, okay?"

"sure thing..."

Haru looked into Meka's eyes. She smiled, this time a real, true smile. It shone from the inside out.

"Now what do you say we get some breakfast?"

"Okay." They headed down the stairs towards the kitchen, their fingers interlaced.

* * *

Aaya do good???!!!

whew! I wrote a long chapter!!!!!! I feel so proud!!! Sorry, I will now continue on to make mandatory comments: for all you Yu Yu Hakusho fans out there, i expect you to know where the quote "those are some bug-ugly panties!" comes from! For you people who have not lived, and do not know about Yu Yu Hakusho, i will explain- it is when the main character, Yusuke lifts up his friend Keiko's skirt. He then says "those are some bug-ugly panties!" and she slaps him (I think). Okay- that just made it sound really perverted....Anyways, it's really funny, and a perfect mix of action fantasy violence and comedy. You should check it out, cause I shall not be updating anytime soon...I promise! Please review- your reviews mean a lot to me, and inspire me to write more. The more reviews I get, the more i feel compelled to write more chapters! Anyways, expect this to be pretty long...not like one of those 26 chapter long things that comes in three parts, but i mean like maybe fifteen chapters or something...if i ever get around to it...Well, anyways just please review!!!


End file.
